CORAZON HERIDO
by CECI ANDREW 1980
Summary: Como puede un corazon puro llenarse de odio y sed de venganza? que el amor no es capas de hacer sacrificios? cuanto daño puede hacerte el amor? descubrelo en esta historia llena de intrigas y venganzas
1. Capítulo 1

ACLARACIONES: LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY NO ME PRTTENECEN SINO A SINO ASUS RESPECTIVAS CREADORAS , LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO ENTRETENER .

´´CORAZON HERIDO´´

_La noche estaba tan fría como su corazón_ aura nevaba con tal ímpetu

Y fuerza como presagiando una tragedia.

En el despacho de la mancion de las rosas se encontraban reunidos , un rubio ojiazul

Con la mirada mas desolada que jamás hubiera tenido junto a el un pelinegro su mas

Fiel amigo y confidente.

_Quien a su pesar era el portador de la mas cruel de las noticias para el rubio

-Lo siento Wilian!

-¿Por que a ella? –Por que siendo tan buena? –acaso no merecía la felicidad?

-Wilian no te alteres! –Debes comprender que la vida no la podmos cambiar y

Jamás sabremos las respuestas pues ya el destino nos tiene un camino trazado

-¡QUE ME CALME! Que acaso no comprendes lo cruel de esta noticia'

-Claro que comprendo y también lo siento –Respondio el peli negro dando un

Supiro de frustración

-Pero también debes ser ferte para darles la noticia a todos los que la amaron

-¿Como se supone que hare eso si ella era la razón de mi fuerza y de mi vivir?

-Respondio el rubio dejándose caer en el sillón junto a su escritorio ,

Llevando sus manos a su cabello en señal de impotencia y frustración

-George lo observaba con pesar ´´Wilian Albert Andrew ´´ el patriarca de clan Andrew

El magnate multimillonario, afamado banquero y dueño de las empresas mas poderosas de

Toda America estaba totalmente destrozado , que acaso la vida no había sido ya demasiado

Cruel con el; arrebatándole asus padres y su hermana siendo solo un niño y asu sobrino cuando era un adolecente? Y para que ahora le arrebatara el amor de su vida y su razón de ser? Aun sabiendo que no era correspondido ¡NO! –La vida no era justa

-La voz del rubio saco a George de sus pensamientos

_ Bien George creo que tienes razón avisa a Archi que lo quiero en el hogar de Pony por la mañana la sr, Pony y la hermana Maria estarán destrozadas

_Como ordenes Wilian- creo que debes descansar mañana será un largo dia

_Gracias George pero quiero quedarme un momento mas

_ Como gustes solo no te tras noche a ella no le habría gustado saber que enfermaste

Por no cuidar de tu salud

_De nada sirve ya el cuider de mi salud, si ella ya no esta pera alegrarse al verme

_Vamos Wilian! Ala señorita no le habría gustado que sufrieras por ella siempre

Miraba por el bienestar delos que amaba

_Lo se George pero es difícil imaginar un mundo sin candy

_Lo supeeraras Wilian como todo lo demás

¡NO! Jamás lo superare

_ No seas obstinado Wilian¡ ella ya murió y no puedes hacer nada

_Ho! Creeme que puedo hacer mucho para que quiero la vida sin Candy

_N Oo hablaras enserio Wilian tu no eres un cobarde y jamás lo seras

_ George lo miraba con una pena que nunca pensó sentir por su hijo si pues el lo miraba

Como un hijo pero en sus manos estaba cumplir la petición de la señorita si tu supieras Wilian

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

CORAZON HERIDO

ACLARACINES: Los personajes de candy cand y no me pertenecen si no asus creadoras la siguiente historia es de mi propiedad y sin fines de lucro solo el entretener

El sol se colo por la venta de la habitación la en la mancion de las rosas todo esperaban al patriarca para desayunar , cuando el patriarca hizo su aparición saludo educadamente a los comensales y procedio a tomar asiento.

_Buenos días Wilian que tal el di de ayer? Pregunto la matriarca.

_Como de costumbre tia - respondió el rubio

_la anciana que sintió la gélida respuesta contesto con prepotencia _ Vamos Wilian el ser el patriarca del clan es todo un honor ¡!

_Bien como es unor se lo obsequio es todo suyo yo no lo deceo ¡

_Pero Wilian como dices eso? El rubio ya no soporto mas y contesto elevando la voz _"con el pesar que me da el ser algo que jamás e querido" por ser el patriarca no pude lograr salvar a candy de el destino cruel

_Todo por esa muchachita insolente '? cuanto me alegra haber evitado que llegaras a casarte con ella

_ Que hizo usted tia?- la anciana se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo dicho como hablo demás?

_Dejalo ya Wilian no tiene caso

-Bien tia siga usted con sus intrigas y manipulaciones ,peto luego no se queje hoy no tengo motivos para seguir siendo el jefe de esta familia solo tome mis obligaciones por Candy

_ A que te refieres Wilian?

_Espere y vera tia usted no es la única capas de jugar a manipular y conjeturar intrigas respondió el rubio retirándose del comedor

_Elroy Andrew por primera vez sintió miedo y el pasado le causo remordimientos_!NO! Ella no solo hizo lo correcto , lo mejor para el patrimonio de la familia

El pasado debia quedarse donde estaba olvidado muerto y enterrado

HOSPITAL ST MARY LONDRES

_En una lúgubre habitación del segundo nivel del nosocomio llacia una joven de apariensa frágil y de larga cabellera rubia debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte debido al contagio de la nefasta gripe española ,junto a ella postrado en una silla se ayaba un hombre de edad madura con el rostro apesadunbrado rogando e implorando por que se recuperara

_ Candy no te des por bencida aun tienes mucho que haser muchacha

Continuara….

saludos atodas mis lectoras les agradesco sus rew no se desesperen que no pienso dejar mi historia botada y tampoco quiero defraudar a aquellos quu me ispiraron ha crear mi primer fic

un agradecimiento especial a anaedit, friditas , lu de andrew, ccc 73, tita 2008,faby andley,sheela andrew gracias por sus comentarios chicas y por su voto de confianza

y atodas a quellas que leen en anonimo animense yo lo hise al iniciar dejando un comentario y creanme es muy gratificante que alguien te de tu apollo se les qiere yagradece mucho a todas por igual nos leemos pronto su amiga ceci andrew asta el proximo capi subire sin demora el proximo savado


	3. Chapter 3

ACLARACIONES:

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivas creadoras

Esta historia es con la intención de entretener, no de lucrar

CORAZON HERIDO

HOSPITAL ST MARY LONDRES

En la oscura habitación del hospital solamente se lograba sentir el olor a muerte y antisépticos típicos del nosocomio en su interior se encontraba , una joven rubia que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte siendo ella victima de la gran pandemia que golpeaba gran parte de Londres , Alemania , París , etc.

_A su lado se encontraba una única persona implorando por su salud y pronta recuperación la cual el ya creía que seria un milagro del creador pues la joven se encontraba en el estado mas avanzado de dicha enfermedad ; anudado que la joven había abandonado todo deseo por luchar dejando que dicha enfermedad la consumiera viva.

_Su acompañante no pudiendo contener el llanto, con un gran lamento rompió el silencio del cuarto hasta ese momento en silencio

_Por DIOS acaso piensas dejar de luchar , acaso no eres tu la que siempre alientas a los demás a seguir , que no tienes animos de luchar ; vamos pequeña guerrera lucha por encontrar un camino al mundo de los que estamos esperando ver de nuevo esa mirada tan llena de paz y tu amor por todos ,aun cuando te hemos hecho hacer sacrificios que diluyen tus sueños .

_En la inconsiencia la joven divagaba en su delirio oyendo el trinar de los pajaros y arruyar del lago en el cual se allaba en un claro de un bosque que a su vez le parecía muy familiar pero no lograba identificar ; decidió que debía ponerse en marcha para encontrar una forma de encontrar un refugio , fue en ese preciso momento que escucho una melodía que sin lugar a dudas ella conocía muy bien ,corrió hasta el claro de donde provenía dicho sonido y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en el portal de las rosas y a su muy añorado Anthony tocando aquella melodía que tocaran para ella en despedida por su partida a Mexico.

_Anthony ! Eres tu?

_Hola pequeña llorona sigues tan linda como te recuerdo! _Ho Anthony ¡ como te he extrañado por que me dejaste? _ Yo no te deje mi pequeña pecosa .Yo siempre he estado a tu lado ,aun cuando tu no puedas verme .Yo siempre cuido de ti mi mas grande deseo es verte feliz Candy! _Pero como es eso posible Anthony' Como has cuidado de mi?

_ Siendo tu angel guardian pequeña llorona _Entonces quiere decir que hoy que ya puedo verte has venido a por mi? _ Aun no mi dulce Candy si estoy hoy aquí es por que tu eres la que se esta rindiendo sin dar lucha dime Candy que pasa? Tu no eres de las personas que se rinden sin antes dejar el alma en el intento por vencer _Lo se pero es que es tan doloroso ya no puedo mas.-Quiero estar con tigo mi Anthony , solo tu me has hecho feliz , y me has amado con todo tu carazon jamás encontrare la felicidad si no es al lado tuyo; solo tu eres capas de dar todo a por mi . _Estas segura de eso pecosa? _Claro que estoy segura Anthony , acaso no me crees? _ Lo que sucede es que yo puedo ver lo que tu aun te has negado a ver mi pecosa llorona ,yo he vito un amor tan grande que si tu lo aceptaras, serias la persona mas dichosa del mundo. _ No a mi nadie me ha amado como tu lo hiciste, estoy segura de eso _ En eso te equivocas pecosa. Alla hay quien te ama como un loco y tu felicidad es su única misión el sin ti no es nadie comprendes ese tipo de amor? _ Terry no me ama con tal fuerza, tu te equivocas su amor no fue capas de creer en mi y ni si quiera fue capas de dejar que le explicara el por que de mi decisión _No pequeña pecosa yo no hablo de el si no de alguien mas, alguien que no te jusga solo te apoya y comprende_Quien es ese que me ama de tal modo mi querido Anthony? _ Eso mi pequeña llorona solo lo puedes averiguar tu _Como lo hago ¿ _Abriendo los ojos de tu corazón pequeña y siguiendo el azul del cielo en una mañana de verano en una mirada .Ahora es tiempo que regreses y seas feliz mi pequeña llorona, pero debes luchar y hacer frente al pasado y demostrar que tu eres mi dulce blanca tan fuerte que florece contra toda adversidad y tempestad

_Anthony no me abandones , mi Anthony no me dejes sola por favor _Vuelve ya es hora de despertar mi pequeña llorona.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_La mañana aun era fría cuando la luz del sol entro por las ventanas del cuarto del nosocomio ,aun podía sentirse el frio de la reciente nevada que había caído la noche anterior , los ojos de los ocupantes aun se encontraban en reposo cuando el ocupante masculino entro en plena conciencia de el lugar donde se encontraba y alzo su vista para comprobar el estado de la joven de rubia cabellera ; poso su mano en la frente para corroborar si la fiebre había cedido y grande fue su admiración al observar un par de bellas esmeraldas obserbandolo con curiosidad .

_Ambos ocupantes estaban mudos de la imprecion pero fue la joven quien rompió el cilencio al dirigirse al hombre maduro que la observaba. _Que me sucedió ¿ Donde estoy '

_ Te contagiaste de la gripe española y estas hospitalizada en el ST MARY de Londres y llevas tres semanas inconsiente los médicos no daban fe que lo lograrías

_ Donde esta mi pequeño Alexander y Stear donde esta por que no esta con migo _Alexander esta en mi mancion y estear fue enviado a tiempo en el barco en el cual lo pusiste con nombres e identificación falsas rumbo a brazil _Pero como ara George para saber que el aun esta con vida si no en el telegrama que mande días antes no logre especificar que se trataba de Alister de quien debía ayudar _No te preocupes creo que eso ellos lo aberiguaran solos pero por el momento solo debes preocuparte por ti en salir de esa cama y resolver todos tus asuntos en especial el que la la embajada te a dado por caída en el servicio en el campo de batalla

_ Pero como dice Sr Brown ¿? Yo caída en el campo de guerra

_A si es para la familia Andrew tu estas muerta y para todo aquel que conoció a Candice Whith Andrew

_Creo que eso es algo que aun no quiero hacer lo único que deseo por el momento es abrazar ami hijo y salir de este lugar…..

Continuara …

Hola mis queridas amigas quiero pedir una disculpa por haber fayado en actualizar pero es que yo no tengo compu y debo hacerlo por medio de un ciber café y aca si que ha estado lloviendo a raudale y no he podido salir de mi casita .

A demas quiero pedir me disculpen por mi orrores ortográficos pero los dos primeros capítulos los subi desde mis trabajo y es proibido utilizar las maquinas para uso personal y lo hice de carrerita pero aca les dejo un capi mas les agrasdesco a cada una de ustedes mis lectoras por apoyarme y alentarme las quiere su amiga CECI ANDREW


	4. Chapter 4

CORAZON HERIDO.

ACLARACIONES: LOS PERSONAES DE CANDY CANDY NO ME PERTENESEN SI NO A SUS CREADORAS, ESTA HISTORIA ES CON LA INTENSION DE ENTRETENER Y NUN CA LUCRAR.

CHICAGO.

Al abrirse las puertas de la mansión el frio y cruel viento, dio en las mejillas del imponente rostro de William Andrew, golpeándolas de lleno con su inclemencia, el joven Andrew no se inmuto al sentir la elada brisa por el contrario su rostro mostro su siempre mirada serena, y expresión de calidez.

El joven se allaba abstraído en sus pensamientos; meditando sobre los acontecimientos a su alrededor y haciendo dudar de su capacidad para no demostrar sus sentimientos y el dolorque sentía en su corazón puro, sabia que debía enfrentar el echo que su princesa ya no volviera para refugiarse en sus brazos.

Las divagaciones del joven rubio fueron interumpidas por el mayor domo.

Todo esta listo señor Andrew, el sr: Jhonson lo espera ya en el carruaje.

Gracias Walter sabes si mi tia aun esta en la mancion ? pregunto el ojiazul.

No señor ; Andrew, madan El Roy, salió después del desayuno, desea el sr. Dejar un recado para madan El Roy.

Si Walter dile a madan El Roy que estare pun tual a la hora de la cena, dijo el rubio abservando su reloj de bolsillo que marcaba las 7: 30 am y sin mas demora esfilo sus pasos al carruaje. Que devia llevarlo a su destino.

Dentro del carruje se hayaba un pelinegro con mil pensamientos y emociones encontrados pues el devia cumplir con una promesa que nunca pensó lo pondría en tal predicamiento, tan ensimismadose encontraba que no se percato de la llegada del rubio que al notar de tal actitud, departe de su fiel secretario.

Te sucede algo George? –pregunto el rubio con una mirada suspicaz.

Estas bien? Volvió a interrogar.

El pelinegro se sobresalto, al escuhar la pregunta del rubio; el conocía muy bien awillian y comprendía que era mejor ser sincero, y tratando de recuperar la compostura respondió con actitud resignada y dispuesto a aclarar las dudas del joven Rubio, paro a su debido tiempo.

Si me pasa algo; y no me encuentro tan bien wiliam ; El Rubio se turbo al escuchar a su fiel amigo; hay cosas que tenemos que hablar , pero este no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado para tratar del tema-contesto el pelinegro consiente de las inquietudes de su amigo.

Wiliam realmente se encotraba intrigado, George siempre había sido un joven misterioso y receloso de su vida.

Pero el semblante de angustia que reflejaba el rostro de su amigo en esos precisos momentos, le izo ver que no solo él sufria y siendo él su amigo quería ser una ayuda y su apoyo para aquel que era como un hermano mayor ó un padre para el; pues George fue su guia y consejero en toda etapa de su vida. Por ello haría todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance por ayudarlo.

Tu diras el cuando y el donde George.- solo no me apartes de esto ; sabes que cuentas con migo y todo mi apoyo incondicionalmente.

Claro que lo se wiliam, pero por el momento hay que solucionar muchas cosas – acalro el pelinegro dando por tyerminada la conversación.

El carruaje que se encontraba rumbo al hogar de Pony. Pero Albert sabia que su tarea no hera sencilla pues a ninguno de los que estarían en la cabaña del hogar le sentaría bien la noticia de la muerte de su pequeña.

El Roy Andrew observava por la ventana de la habitación; aquella que tiempo atrás había utilizado, aquella chiquilla revoltosa como ella la nombraba., Realmente aturdida los últimos acontecimientos y las palbras de wiliam no hacían mas que Aumentar su incertidumbre y su mente no hacia mas que evaluar su proceder; en aquel entonces cuando tomo aquellas deciciones; ¿a caso ella habrá obrado mal?.

¿Que se habría adelantado a los acontecimientos?

No es que ella ubiera deceado que aquella revoltosa encontrara la muerte a causa de los acontecimientos ocurridos- ni que su sobrino saliera tan perjudicado al final de cuentas ; ella solo hizo lo que a su juicio era correcto.

¿ como iba ella a saber que esa zorra de Evelin solo iba tras la fortuna de su sobrino?, además lo que me dobles solo eran, apariencias y sobre todo que aquellas deciciones tomadas no solo afectaría a candice; si no que también a su familia a tal grado de desintegrar la unidad que tenían, y lo mas gracioso que ¡ Quien lo iba a pensar ! que el centro de unidad y felicidad de su familia y su sobrino era precisamente esa revoltosa.

Cuantas cosas habían cambiado entorno a la ausencia de esa muchachita y ¿ Quien sabe cuanto mas cambiarian?- pensó la matriarca de la familia Andrew.

Solo ruego al cielo por que wiliam jamás sepa que fui yo quien invito a ese susodicho actor del que se suponía que candice estaba enamorada; y quien le dio la espalda cuandoo wiliam había sido espliciton con respecto en nunca dejar que su pequeña estuviera sin el apoyo del apellido Andrew.

Aunque no hera la única implicada en ese sucio secreto –ese mismo el cual fue solo el inicio de tan tos sin sabores para todos los Andrew-bien ya no tiene caso lo echo echo esta, y gracias al cielo candice se llevo consigo desagradable proceder departe de ella.

HOGAR DE PONY

Los ocupantes de la estancia del humilde hogar, estaban reunidos, esperando la llegada del patriarca de la familia Andrew-quien había solicitado su presencia para algunos en la estancia la incertidumbre y la duda era algo difícil disimular aunque cada cual con razones y motivos diferentes.

La puerta del hogar de Pony se abrió dejando ver la potenye figura del sr Wiliam Andrew, acompañado de su leal secretario, el joven saludo cortezmente a los ocupantes y prosedio a solicitar que tomaran asiewnto.

Buenos días tengan todos , espero disculpen la demora pero devia terminar asuntos pendientes con respecto a mis obligaciones; les ruego a todos que tomen asiento y me hagan el favor de escuchar sin hacer ninguna pregunta o interrupción pues mi cometido no es algo sencillo y mucho menos agradable.

Todos los presentes observaronal joven por primera ves como el imponente empresario , y no como el joven jovial y de actitud generosa.

Albert sabia que el tener que enfrentar esta situación ; era sumamente dura; motivo por el cual había optado por tomar la charada del imponente empresario; para que su dolor no hiciera que se derrumbara en medio de la estancia del hogar de Pony – cuando observo que todos estaban comodamente en sus asientos decidió que hera hora de empezar con tan cruel noticia.

Como ya habran notado y todos an llegado a la conclucion que el motivo de esta reunión es "Candy" iré directo al gano y sin rodeos pero no quiero ser interumpido.

Todos en la estancia dieron un asentamiento en señal de aprobación .

Como sabran hace algunos meses que contrate a un investigadorprivado para saber sobre el para dero de Candy y fui notificado de su eslistamiento para ser emfermera de guerra- después de ser puesto al tanto de esta acción por parte de mi pequeña tome cartas en el asunto moviendo todos mis contactos por ella para encontrarla y movi cielo y tierra por traerla pero la situación no hera tan sencilla siendo que los campos de batalla son varios se torno difícil dar con ella.

Cuando el detective logro dar con su paradero fue notificado que al cabo de tres meses, el detective me hizo llegar un telegrama en calidad de urgencia donde me hacia saber que el ejercito alemán tenia un grupo de reenes en el cual se encontraba Candy.

Y que el ejército ingles me solicitaba un envío de armamento para poder hacer un rescate, comprenderán que mi naturaleza no permitía hacer tal acto pero con tal de salvar a mi pequeña haría todo lo posible para sacarla de ese lugar.

Gracias al cielo no me vi obligado a hacer un acto que me obligara a llevarse mas vidas. No sabría decir cómo pero que al parecer mi pequeña tubo algo que ver con el alzamiento y fuga de los tres grupos de rehenes que el ejercito subyugados; cuando my pequeña logro sacar a todos los rehenes y logro esconderlos a todos busco ayuda con un medico militar que al parecer era conocido de Candy, un destacamento fue enviado al lugar y Candy fue con ellos para poder asegurarse que ninguno fuera abandonado. Aunque no todos lograron sobre vivir, ella si lo hizo; al enterarme que ella bien mande un telegrama a muchos amigos para lograr que ella fuera enviada y cuando yo pude tener contacto con ella le envié un boleto para que abordara el primer barco que zarpara con destino a América.

Pero las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba pues el barco en el que mi adorada pequeña regresaba a la seguridad de mis brazos fue hundido por el ataque de un sub marino alemán; la noticia,que les estoy compartiendo aun no ha sido publicada por temo.

Pero los alemanes atacaron aun barco comercial dándole un ataque por torpedos y fue vendido el 7 de mayo cerca de las costas de Irlanda, yo recibi la lista de los sobrevivientes del RMS Lucitania en el cual el nombre de mi pequeña no figuraba, hice un pedido especial a la fuerza naval para extender la búsqueda de sobrevivientes la cual solo confirmo lo que la marina ya me había notificado, el deceo de mi adorada Candy yo solo puedo decir que la vida no es justa y mi pequeña no merecía esto, y ninguno de los aca presentes lo merece; lamento ser portador de tan mala noticia.

Wiliam Alberto Andrew, se sentía morir quería salir y huir y al sentir que yo ya no podía mas excuso al notar al estupor de los presentes, habiendo dado esta noticia creo que deban excusarme y darme un momento y sin mas salió de la estancia.

Hacia a aquel árbol en aquella colina que a su pequeña tanta paz le dio dejo que su dolor fluyera en forma de lagrimas para desahogar la frustacion que sentía.

George lo observava a lo lejos y espro a que el joven desahogara su dolor al notar que wiliam estaba mas colmado decidió que había llegado el momento de hablar, no sabia como lo tomaria wiliam pero el le haría ver por que la señorita Candy no le busco y el motivo que tuvo para ir a la guerra y rogaba por que wiliam comprendiera el porque el tenia que dejarlo y viajar hacia brazil en busca del esposo de la señora Cndy.

Sau Pablo Brazil.

Un joven de mirada triste y desolada sentía que su alma no encotraba paz se preguntaba constantemente el porque sin hallar motivo mas que su actual condición, suspiro profundo sin entender el motivo ni sus .

Razones para tal melancolía pero de algo el se sentía seguro hera de un par de ojos color esmeralda que ivan y venían a su mente y lo veian con un gran amor , no comprendía el porque pero se sentía que su futuro dependía de la dueña de tan bellos ojos y tan pura expresión en ellos; su meditación fue interrumpida por el medico que de seguro venia por su ronda.

Buendia Sr. Fleckcher, He venido a ser portador de muy malsa noticias, pero no creo que eso no tendrá mayor relevancia para usted. Debido a su condición se lo dire sin rodeos; hoy llego la información que habíamos solicitado al ejercito ingles y ya nos fue notificado el deseo de su esposa la señora Candy Andrew de Fleckcher.

HOLA CHICAS LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO MI TRABAJO NO ME A DADO TIEMPO PERO ACA LES DEJO UN CAPI MAS ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN Y PARA TODAS A QUELLAS QUE SIGEN MI OTRA HISRORIA NO LAS DEJARE TIRADAS MAÑANASIN FALTA LES DOY UNA ACTUALZACION LES AGRADESCO CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS PERO POR FALTA DE TIEMPO NO HE PODIDO DEJARLES A TODAS LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS QUE SE MERESEN PERO LAS QUIERO A TODAS Y APRECIO SU APOYO LAS QUIERE SU AMIGA CECI


	5. Chapter 5

ACLARACIONES.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas creadoras. Las siguiente historia es de mi total autoria y es sin fines de lucro.

Solamente entretener.

¡esposo! ¡ no, no, no! Su princesa no podría averse casado si ella amaba a Terry, y el también había estado al pendiente de noticias de su péqueña; es mas el vendría al funeral ¿ podría ser verdad?.

George creo que he escuchado mal ; crei oir que dijistes que necesitas un permiso laboral para ir en busca del esposo de Candy.

No wiliam no haz escuchado mal, eso es exactamente lo que he dicho.

No George eso no es verdad mi pequeña no puede haberse casado si ella estaba loca de amor por Terry .

Albert estaba en shok como candy había salido de Boston dispuesta a aclarar los malos entendidos con Terry . pero según el mismo Terry ella no lo busco y no procuro un encuentro ¿Por qué ? que motivos ocultos había para elloy sobre todo por que se habría casado su pequeña ?y por que se habría casado?.

George notaba la turbación en la que Albert se hayaba y decidió que debería de contarle absolutamente todo desde el inicio.

Veras Wiliam- dijo el poli negro haciendo una pausa para que el rubio le prestara su total atención.

Se que tienes mucha interrogantes y también comprendo que la situación se te ponga irracional ó de locos pero todo tiene respuestas; también espero que no me odies no desprecies por no hacerte sabedor de todos los aconecimientos ; en su debido tiempo pero yo solamente acate la solicitud de la Sra Candy en mantener todo en secreto; pues al hacerte participe tu tomarias represaría y dado que tu conoces como hera la señorita de bondadosa y sacrificada por el bien delos demás decidió callar.

Pero hoy ella ya no estaba y yo no boy a permitir que aquellos que la dañaron se queden sin recibir un escarmiento ; y asi será aun si con ello traiciono la confianza que la familia Andrew ha depositado en mi persona.

Albert no sabia que tan grave hera lo que Geor le comunicaría pero tenia la certeza que su tia Elroy tenia algo que ver.

Que es lo que en realidad paso George? Pregunto el rubio ya con la determinación de saber toda la verdad.

MANCION DE LAS ROSAS.

El carruaje de Alquiler detenia su andar justo alfrente de la imponente mancion Andrew el cohero bajo y comunico al sirviente que atendía el portal de las Rosas el nombre del ocupante del carruaje y a qien visitaba, el portero sin mas preámbulo los dejo pasar.

El joven que desde el interior observava la hermosura del imponente jardín, y muy a su pesar comprendía el por que Candy amaba ese lugar, no pudo menos que observar que a pesar de estar en inicios del invierno ; aun habían cierta Rosas que estaban en flor ; hera muy raro ver flores en pleno esplendor en inicios de invierno y mas después de una tormenta como la que hubo la noche anterior .

Cuando llego a la puerta principal se bajo del carruaje y despidió al cochero mas nó opto por entrar si no se dirigió al jardín Deven de ser un estirpe nueva y muy fuerte por cierto dijo el joven al acercarse al rosal que hera el que tenia la rosa mas esplendida que haya visto jamás, de un blanco inmaculado.

Bellas no lo crees Terry dijo una ves a sus espaldas al darse la vuelta para saber quien había hablado se sorprendió y contesto con irronia.

Me sorprende saber que puedas apreciar las cosas bella Niel.

Jajaja siempre seras igual verdad ? te gustaría saber el nombre de esa rosa ? creo que te sorprenderá saberlo.

Pues adelante tal parece que no puedes esperar para decírmelo –epeto el ojiazul sin inmutarse.+

Esa flor debe su nombre a la persona por la cual fue inspirada.

Vamos no me querras decir que el nombre de esta flor y ella en si representan a la persona para la que fue creada? Eso seria absurdo.

Por que crees eso Granchester? Pregunto el peli rojo pues por que esta flor es inmaculadamente blanca y de un aroma dulce y de temple fuerte además de ser exquisitamente hermosa.

Por ello creo que su creador fue que decidió llamarla como la musa de su inspiración quieres que te diga el nombre de la musa o el de la flor? Inquirió el peli rojo?.

Vamos deja de dar rodeos Niel dijo el oji azul.

Bien como gustes mi primo Anthony creó esta flor como regalo para Candy en su cumple años y por ella decidió llamarla "DULCE CANDY" no crees que es ironico que la flor se describa con la mismas características que poseía Candy.

Terry estaba atonito asi que esas eran las rosas que habían sido creadas para la mismísima Candy claro que el sabia de su existencia la misma pecosa se lo había expresado en su momento;

Pero jamás pensó que esas rosas tendrían los mismos calificativos que su pecosa, no cabía duda su creador supo impregnar las cualidades de tan bella joven capaz de sobrevivir al mas duro invierno.

COLINA DE PÓNY .

Tu mejor que nadie sabe que la señorita era capaz de luchar por la felicidad e los que ama; cuando acepto la propuesta de matrimonio que le ofreciste lo hizo sin interés alguno.

Claro que lo se George yo la conozco más que nadie aclaro el Rubio.

Bien pero hubo persona que no creían que fuera así y otras se sentían amenazadas y otras simplemente; le tenían una envidia fatal, puntualizo el peli Negro

Dime George estas personas tuvieron algo que ver en que Candy fuera al frente de guerra?.

No lo creo; estoy seguro de ello enfatizo el peli Negro.

Pero creo que lo mejor es que sepas que todo empezó con Madame El Roy y la invitación de cierto actor a la fiesta donde se anunciaba tu compromiso todo fue una jugada muy hábil de tu ex esposa y madame El Roy y otras personas que ni tu y yo pudiéramos esperar hicieran algo tan vil con la señorita Candy pero es mejor que lo leas en las mismas palabras de la señora Candy, .

Que quieres decir con eso?

Toma WILIAM estas son todas las masivas que la sr: me envio desde su yegada a LONDRES.

CONTINUARA….


End file.
